Falling
by Lovecats.x3
Summary: James Potter, head boy? Lily Evans having dreams about James? Becoming friends with your enemies and more? what is the world coming to? Their 7th year at Hogwarts will surely be one to remember.
1. Chance

Falling

Chapter 1: Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything close to it.

_She seems to fall from the sky. Lands in the middle of a land between times. She finds herself grasping the edges of an ancient stone platform. The carvings glow as she traces them with her fingers. There is an imprint of a hand just her size in the center. She looks at it curiously, and pushes her hand upon it. Perfect fit. She keeps pushing and it clicks; she stumbles. The two halves of the platform separate and a blinding light escapes from the cracks and she covers her eyes with her arms. Mistake...she falls through the center. Into the light, but she doesn't hit the ground. Just falls...A figure falls after her, as he catches up to her, she recognizes him. "James?" She calls quietly, reaching her hand out for him. He reaches for her hand. Just as they are about to touch, the light ceases. Darkness._

"James!" She yells, and it startles her. She sits up quickly and scans the room, her vibrant red hair sticking to her paled forehead. "Just a dream" she mumbled to herself.

She stands up and crosses her dorm room, towards her bathroom to splash some water on her face. But just as she reaches her hand for the door, the handle turns. She takes a step back, unsure. The door opens, and who else should step through but the one and only, James Potter?

"Oh, it's only you" she said quietly to herself, relieved. _I need to get more sleep_. She thought to herself. "What are you doing here?" She asked more audibly.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You were screaming my name, and I thought maybe you were in trouble or something" He replied, the volume of his voice decreasing with each word.

"Well, I-I'm fine." She shivered. "Just a bad dream is all" She wrapped her arms around herself. It was quite cold in the dormitory, and she was only wearing a tank top and shorts. She at this moment noticed that James was only wearing his boxers, and blushed. _Wow, it got hot in here all of a sudden_. She thought to herself. At this same moment, James must have noticed the uncomfortableness of the situation, as he too felt the heat rising in his cheeks and seemed to find her scarlet walls very interesting.

"Okay, well...I'm, er, just...bye" He said quickly and as he turned around she found herself watching him leave. She shook any bad thoughts out of her head and walked into the bathroom over to her sink.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and so contrasted with the wetness of her auburn hair. The brightness in her emerald eyes was gone and left her with a very dull, glazed look. She let out a shaky breath and steadied herself on the counter. The dream had seemed so real, and consequently took a lot of energy from her. She quickly washed her face then headed back to her bedroom. Glancing out the window, she noticed the sun was just beginning to rise. _If I go back to sleep now, I'll never wake up in time for classes._ So she put her fluffy white robe on and grabbed one of her favourite books, and headed downstairs to the common room.

As head girl, she had her own dormitory and shared a common room and bathroom with the head boy. She was completely shocked at the when she found out who he was a few weeks ago.

Flashback

**She waved goodbye to her parents and quickly ran through the border between platforms 9 and 10. Once through, she made sure to take a good look at the train and station, for it would be her last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She loaded her trunk on the train and met up with her friends near the doors of the train.**

**There was Nadia Turner, who had very light blonde hair and blue green eyes. She was tall and thin, and had the body of a model. Nadia was a Half-blood. She was extremely smart, but didn't have much common sense, and was also quite clumsy. Isis (pronounced Ice-iss) Rah had dark brown hair that was almost black, and equally dark eyes, with a touch of gold in them. She was a Pureblood, and her ancestors could be traced back all the way to ancient Egyptian times. She was a bit quieter, and was Lily's study partner. Isis was very insightful and had a knack for divination due to the seer blood in her. Lily ran up to them and greeted them each with a huge hug.**

"**I missed you, too, Lily" Nadia managed to choke out as Lily hugged her tight.**

**Lily then gave Isis a great big bear hug while jumping around happily. "Your smothering me" came the muted voice of Isis from beneath Lily's arms. **

"**Sorry, guys I was just really excited to see you." She said sheepishly.**

"**Aw, it's okay, Lil. We understand." Nadia said as they stepped aboard the train. "Now, lets find us an empty compartment to catch up in."**

**They found a compartment near the middle of the train, and set their stuff down in it. "Oh, hey guys, I forgot to tell you ... I got Head Girl!"she said excitedly.**

"**Oh, Lily that's wonderful" Nadia said as she pulled Lily and Isis into a group hug. **

"**Congratulations! We knew you'd make it!" Isis said as they all pulled back.**

"**Thanks! I just have to go over to the heads compartment for a little so I can meet with the Head Boy and then we'll have a short meeting with the prefects, patrol the train a bit, and I'll come back and chat with you, okay?"**

"**Alright, see you later, then!" They called after her as she made her way to the front of the train where the heads compartment was located.**

**She stepped into the compartment, and found it was empty, so she decided to wait for the Head Boy to arrive. A few moments later, A tall, lanky boy stumbled into the compartment. It startled Lily, and she looked up to meet eyes with the Head Boy. Her Bright Green eyes gazed into his warm Hazel eyes, and she almost had a heart attack. _No, it's not...He can't be_****"Potter?" she asked in a strangled voice. She cleared her voice, "Incase you haven't noticed, this is the _Heads Compartment_" When he didn't seem phased by this comment, she decided to clarify. "For the Head Girl and Boy"**

"**I know" He said simply, and sat down next to her. **

**Her jaw went slack, and she stared unbelievingly at him. _He is...James Potter is Head Boy! How?_ She asked herself. He extended his hand toward her. "James Potter, Head Boy." He said, "And you are...?"**

**She almost giggled at this, but stopped short. _Did I just almost giggle at James Potter? _She looked down at his still extended hand, and rolled her eyes. "Lily Evans, Head Girl" She said, deciding to play along with his little game.**

"**Lily, that's a beautiful name; for a beautiful girl." He said charmingly, and she found herself blushing at this comment. She released his hand and glared at him.**

"**Lily, please. Can we just...start over? Like we've never met before?" He asked pleadingly, "Give a guy a chance, yeah?" **

**She considered for a moment. _Well, if im going to have to work with him for the rest of the year, and share a common room with him, then maybe I should give him a chance to prove himself. _"Well...I don't know. I suppose I'll _try_ to tolerate you, but I can't promise anything. You have to prove to me that your not a conceited git, or it goes back to how it always was."**

"**Cross my hear and hope to die. Anything for you, Lily" He smiled charmingly at her.**

"**Well, come on, we have to go talk with the prefects. _James_" He smiled wider and rose to the door. He opened it for her.**

"**Ladies first" He motioned toward the now empty hallway. She rolled her eyes and brushed past him, walking quickly to the prefects compartment. James let his eyes rest on her bum for a minute before following after her. **

**Lily and James proceeded to give the prefects pointers on how to be a good prefect, telling them the consequences for abusing their position, and making up a quick schedule for patrolling duties on the train ride to Hogwarts. James explained to them that they could not hand out detentions, and could only take off up to 5 house points off per offense per person, and could not reward house points. They handed the separate house passwords to each of their respecting prefects, and told them how to change the password if necessary. And, lastly, they explained where the weekly meetings were held, and told them the date of the first meeting. Lily and James had to wait until everyone left the compartment before they could start patrolling. Lily decided to take the front of the train to the middle and James would take the middle to the back. **

**After patrolling the train, Lily headed back to her friends' compartment. They talked about how their summers went.**

End Flashback

"Lily?"

She groaned.

"Lily...you have to wake up...classes are starting in 15 minutes"

She shot straight up, pages from her book plastered to her forehead. She peeled them off and glared at James as he laughed at her. She threw her book straight at him and he caught it before it even hit him. She just glared even harder as she stormed off to her room.

Ten minutes later she found herself in the Great Hall scarfing down a quick breakfast before rushing off to Transfiguration.


	2. Classes And Hogsmeade

Falling

Chapter 2: Classes and Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; to put it simply.

All during Transfiguration, Lily couldn't stop thinking about that weird dream she had. She was sitting next to Nadia, Isis behind her and Remus Lupin beside Isis. In front of Lily and Nadia sat James and Sirius. Peter was seated in front of James and Sirius, next to an air head Hufflepuff named Bridget Palmer.

Bridget was basically the school slut. She had magically coloured blonde hair and bland brown eyes. She had a skinny waist and wore low cut tops, mini skirts, and way too much makeup. She was often caught snogging random guys in broom closets or the astronomy tower.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew made up a group of trouble makers called the Marauders. They would constantly pull pranks on their fellow students, and occasionally even teachers. Sirius and James were the ringleaders of this group, and also held the record for the most detentions served.

Remus had light brown hair and brown eyes with flecks of forest green in them, and was fairly tall at about 5'10". He was a Half-blood. He was more reserved than his fellow marauders, but by no means quiet. He was also very mischievous, but extremely trustworthy and smart. All of the marauders were smart, with the exception of Peter, but everyone was under the impression that he was dropped on his head quite a few times when he was a small baby.

Peter was short at a measly 5'5" and chubby. He had dirty blond hair and glazed blue eyes. People often wondered how he managed to get himself into Gryffindor, as he was not brave at all. In fact, he was rather cowardly. But nevertheless, the Marauders kept him around. Mostly because they liked to taunt and tease him, but in spite of what people may have thought, they really did like him as a friend. He was relatively funny, and his clumsiness was quite amusing.

Sirius had rich black hair that fell into his silvery eyes. He always had a very mischievous look about him and there was rarely a time when the playful look was void from his dancing eyes. He was rebellious, but mostly in a good way, and loathed Slytherins and pretty much anyone who his friends didn't like. He always stood up for what he believed in, and was loyal and brave. For sure, no one would want to be on his bad side. He's tall, 6'1" and had a strong build that had many of the girls swooning over him. He was often spotted with a different girl for every week.

James had messy black hair and glasses covering his warm hazel eyes. He was very confident, but by no means conceited. He would do pretty much anything for those he really cared for. And, like Sirius, he was very brave. He is also tall at 6'0", and has been noted to have had flings with half the female population at Hogwarts.

Lily was absently doodling on a spare piece of parchment during McGonagal's lecture, thinking about what her dream could have meant. She could only remember it in bits and pieces. Or maybe that's just how it happened. Nadia nudged her and she seemed to come to her senses a bit more. "What're you thinkin' about?" She whispered.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing...I just had this really weird dream last night. I'll tell you about it later" And she went back to her doodles.

"You know what? I think maybe we need a little girls night this weekend. Me and you and Isis can have a little sleep over in your heads dorm tonight?" Nadia suggested. It was Friday night, and the girls missed staying up late talking to each other back when they all used to share a dorm. "You can tell us about your dream then"

"Good idea. Tell Isis to bring her secret stash of chocolate frogs."

She giggled. "Alright" she turned in her seat ever so discreetly and whispered to Isis "Hey, you and me are having a little sleep over with Lily in her dorm tonight and she wants you to bring your chocolate frogs"

"Sounds like fun...except I'm almost out of chocolate frogs"

"Damn. Well I guess we'll have to get some more on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but James, Sirius, Peter and I have to go to Hogsmeade tonight to get some, er ... supplies, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind you tagging along." Remus cut in.

Lily turned around, "How do you suppose we get there? We'll be caught for sure!"

"Don't worry, we know a secret passageway. And we won't get caught. Not as long as you stick with us."

Lily eyed him skeptically. "Okay, fine. But only because this is an emergency."

"Exactly. We can't very well have a sleep over without chocolate frogs, now , can we?"Nadia said excitedly.

"It's settled then. Remus, why don't you meet us all in the heads common room, and we'll leave together from there?" Isis proposed.

"Okay, sounds good."The bell rang and they were dismissed from class. "See you then"

"Bye"

The next class of the day was Divination. Lily, Isis and Nadia all took a seat at a small table with three cushioned chairs around it. They all sat around talking for most of the class. They don't have to do much, and that's why they like it. Before they knew it, the class was over, and their assignment for the weekend was to record and analyze their dreams.

"How ironic." Lily said.

"I half expected something like that to happen, though. I mean, it _is_ divination, and this _is_ a dream we're talking about here...they kind of go hand in hand." Isis pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. Now lets get to lunch, I'm sooo hungry!" Nadia said as she raced down the hallway. She wasn't looking where she was going, however, and being her clumsy self, she ran straight into Sirius Black. She ran him right into a wall, and knocked them both unconscious.

Lily sighed. This was a regular thing with Nadia. "I'll get her up to the Infirmary, you go save me a seat." she said to Isis as she went to go retrieve Nadia. She picked up Nadia's school books and shoved them back into her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder along with her own bag, and took her wand out.

She used the Wingardium Leviosa Charm to levitate her to the hospital wing. She didn't have to worry about Sirius, because James did the same for him as Remus and Peter just shook their heads and headed for the Great Hall.

When they got to the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey, of course, made a big stink about it, and kept asking what happened. "They, uh, sort of ran into each other." Lily explained.

Madam Pomfrey just sighed and Lily and James let Sirius and Nadia down on two beds adjacent to each other. Lily placed Nadia's bag next to her bed, and turned around heading for the Great Hall. James did the same and followed her out.

He caught up beside her. "So, that was pretty funny, huh?" She had to admit, that is was quite amusing, and smiled in spite of herself.

"I have to admit, it was maybe, a little bit amusing." She admited.

"Yeah, too bad, too. Sirius was all excited to go to lunch. He was practically running to the Great Hall"

She laughed "That's exactly what Nadia was doing! Maybe she'll learn to watch where she's going next time."

"I doubt it. Seems to happen a lot to her."

"That it does" They reached the Great Hall, and James held the door open for Lily.

"Thank you"

"Anything for you, Lily"

She half-heartedly rolled her eyes and sat down next to Isis, who was staring dreamily at Remus sitting a little further down the table from them.

"Ahem" she cleared her voice and Isis jumped.

"Lily! I didn't see you there! Uh, how is Nadia doing? And Siruis?"She asked hurriedly.

"Oh, they're fine. Just unconscious is all." She began to load her plate with food. "How's Remus?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, you know what I mean. It's so obvious you like him."

"Really?"

"Very much so. Maybe me and Nadia will just have to plan our little trip to Hogsmeade tonight so that you and Remus get some alone time?" Lily raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think he feels that way about me. I mean, he's a _Marauder_. And I'm just Isis. Some girl."

"You're not just some girl! And besides that, I don't think he would be staring at you if he didn't like you." Lily replied knowingly. As she took a bite of her sandwich.

Isis looked over at Remus to find that he was, indeed, looking at her, and they both quickly looked away, blushing. Isis smiled to herself, and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

After double Potions, Lily and Isis decided to go check on Nadia. She should be conscious by now, and ready to get on with her life. When they reached the Infirmary, they Found Nadia sitting on the edge of her bed, talking and laughing with Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. "Looks like they had the same idea" Isis said about the Marauders.

"Lily! Isis, darlings! There you are! What took you so long? She asked, standing up and grabbing her bag. "I've been waiting for you to show up!" she walked over to us and smiled.

"Well, I guess you're ready to go, then" Lily said as they all made their way out of the Infirmary, with the Marauders following behind them. They all headed down to the great hall for dinner, and sat in their usual spots.

"So, what did I miss, guys?" Nadia asked as she buttered a roll, and dipped it in her soup.

"Not, much. You're actually kind of lucky to have been excused from potions." Isis said, filling her plate.

Lily rolled her eyes at this and went on to tell Nadia what they did during potions. "We made a hate potion."

"Is that what you took to make you hate James all these years?" Nadia cut in, and Isis giggled. Lily, however, was not amused in the least.

"Oh, _ha ha._ Very funny." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I don't _hate_ him."

"Well, you don't exactly love him, either. Which I don't see why not, because the boy's obviously head over heals for you. You can't deny that he's good looking, as well."

"I never said he wasn't" She replied airily.

"The guy's got a _nice ass_." Nadia added. Isis giggled, and Lily rolled her eyes

"I can't say I ever noticed" Lily said, though not exactly speaking the truth.

"Well, you should look sometime...I'm telling you he has the nicest a-" but she was cut off

"Talking about me _again, _Nadia?" Sirius asked cheekily, squeezing in between Lily and Nadia on the bench, and wrapping his arms around them.

She simply rolled her eyes, and ignored him. "As I was saying. Next time you have a good view, you should at least look." Lily looked appalled and blushed a bit.

"I don't really think that's appropriate..."

"What's not appropriate?" James cut in, taking a seat next to Lily, between her and Isis.

"I was just telling Lily, here, that next time she gets a good view, she should check out your bum. It's rather nice" Nadia explained, un-phased as Lily sat there, blushing profusely.

James just smirked, and Sirius raised an eyebrow, and they both looked at Lily, who felt rather uncomfortable. After a few awkward seconds, she scowled, and asked angrily, "What are you doing here, anyway, Potter and Black?"

"Well, Remus, here," He indicated to Remus who slipped in a seat beside Isis, unnoticed until now, "has informed us that you three lovely ladies will be accompanying us on our little adventure to Hogsmeade tonight." He continued.

"Ah, yes. Well it's only because we are in dire need of some chocolate frogs for tonight." Lily explained.

"Why do you guys need chocolate frogs?" James asked.

"Emergency sleep over tonight. In you and Lily's common room; which reminds me...You'll have to go sleep somewhere else tonight."

"Why do I have to leave? You'll be in Lily's room, and I'll be in mine. _Sleeping_. So I don't see why it matters."

"It does. You could over hear what we're saying, or something" Isis said.

"Well, maybe Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were going to have our own sleep over in my dorm tonight. In fact, that's just what we were planning, weren't we?" James looked to his fellow marauders.

Peter and Sirius agreed immediately. Remus looked a little unsure, but he couldn't let his friends down. They all nodded their heads and agreed with James.

"See? So it looks like we'll just have to share." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

Lily was glaring furiously at him. "_It looks like_ we'll just have to go up to the Girls' dormitories in Gryffindor tower. That's what it looks like."

James' face fell. "Come, on, Lily." He whined "Why can't you just let us stay in there with you girls?"

"_Because_," Nadia cut in "WE called the heads dorm first, and, if you don't find somewhere else to have your little slumber party, then I'll hex your eyeballs out!" She said angrily.

The boys raised their eyebrows and were silent. James gulped. Nadia, was the kind of person you didn't want to cross, and the marauders had learned this from experience. "Okay, okay, geez. We'll be in the boys dormitory at Gryffindor tower tonight, after Hogsmeade. And we'll meet you in the Heads common room at 7:00 tonight." And with that the marauders stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall, they didn't want to have to face the wrath of Nadia.

Lily stood a few minutes later, and stretched. "You guys finish up, I need to go shower, meet me in my common room when your finished." And with that, she headed back up to the common room to get ready.

Later that night, the girls were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the heads common room, waiting for the boys to show up.

The clock chimed 7, and the portrait hole opened and closed, but no one left or came in. It creaked as it was closing, and Lily felt this presence in the room. The girls were extremely spooked out, no one dared move. Nadia felt a cool wind hit the back of her neck, and someone whisper in her ear. '_Nadia...oooh..._'She screamed and jumped up. Then, the four marauders seemed to appear out of hin air, and they fell to the ground laughing. Lily turned around angrily. _How did they do that?_ She thought to herself. Then she noticed the silvery cloak hanging over the back edge of the couch. She recognized it as an invisibility cloak, and gasped. Those were very rare. Once the boys settled down, and stood up, she asked them, "Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" She pointed to the cloak sitting on the couch.

"Family heirloom" James replied casually. "I got it from my father, who got it from his father, and so on and so forth."

"And James will pass it onto his son, that is, if anyone will have one with him." Sirius snickered.

James scowled and turned to Lily, "Want to get started on that?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, and winking.

Lily glared at him and Nadia, who was now standing next to him, examining the cloak, smacked him upside the head for Lily. This caused pretty much everyone to laugh with the exception of James, who pretended to look hurt at first and then joined in the laughter.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Nadia asked as she pulled the cloak over her head and grabbed Isis' arm, pulling her along, who in turn grabbed Lily, starting a sort of chain, with the Marauders following behind. Remus and Peter stepped out into the hall, while Sirius and James, mimicking the girls, skipped out of the portrait hole, hand in hand, and giggling. The girls had a good laugh at this, and Remus and Peter just rolled their eyes.

Once everyone was out in the hall, Nadia stepped out of the cloak and handed it back to James. "So, how do you propose we all fit in there?"

James just looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "We'll use an enlarging charm, of course." Everyone snickered. "Lily, considering you're the best at charms here, would you do the honours?"

Lily rolled her eyes and performed the charm, "Of course".

They all stepped inside the cloak and found it was very roomy inside, and they had just enough space for all seven of them to be walking around inside it comfortably. "Follow me, and keep quiet" James whispered to the girls. James and Sirius were in the front, with the three girls walking behind them, and Remus and Peter bringing up the rear.

They walked through the hallways for about ten minutes when James and Sirius stopped, and faced toward a medieval style tapestry. They looked down the hallway, and when they saw the coast was clear, James stepped out of the cloak and pulled back the tapestry. Sirius turned to the rest of them. "Okay, we don't need the cloak anymore, so just step out and then follow me into the tunnel."

The girls nodded their understanding, and Lily stepped into the dark passageway first, followed by Nadia, and then Isis. Remus followed after her, with Peter behind him, and James followed last, folding up the invisibility cloak and tucking it into his robes. Everyone had their wands lit up, so they could see where they were going. After another ten minutes of walking, they reached a dead end in the tunnel, or at least it looked like a dead end.

The girls were beginning to get nervous, but the marauders knew what they were doing, and they stepped in front of the girls. "_Revealus_" James muttered, and the ceiling moved back, showing a tall hole in the ceiling. Then, the wall to the right of the girls began to move backwards as well, revealing a rusty lever sprouting out of the ground in a small, dark nook. "Step back" Sirius commanded as he moved over and pulled the lever. Everyone stepped back about three feet from the wall as the floor retreated into it.

Out of the floor, a ladder started forming. Sirius stepped out of the nook and reached onto the ladder, beginning to climb. James followed, and instructed the girls to do the same. Isis climbed the ladder next, with Remus following, and then Lily, Nadia, and Peter began to climb as well. Sirius lit his wand, and pushed open a small door at the top of the tunnel. He climbed through, as did James, and they helped Isis out. Remus wasn't far behind, and James helped Lily and Nadia through, Peter managed to climb out himself.

Lily looked around, and noticed that they were in a back alley in Hogsmeade, right next to Zonko's. _Typical_. She thought.

"Alright, well, we have some...things to get at Zonko's, but as soon as we're finish we'll come back and get you, alright? Sirius said.

"Perfect. That gives us time to go get our chocolate frogs, and maybe some other things." Lily said as she, Nadia, and Isis walked towards Honeyduke's to get their chocolate. The Marauders went next door into Zonko's Joke Shop.

The sweet smell of chocolate and sugar greeted the girls as soon as they stepped through the doors. "I love Honeyduke's" Isis said, sniffing the air deeply. "Smell's so good"

"Mmhmm" Lily agreed.

Nadia wasted no time, and she walked over to a case overflowing with chocolate frogs. "Mmm...how does twenty sound?"

"Perfect" Isis agreed.

"Ooh, do you think we should get some chocoballs?" Lily asked.

"I like the licorice wands, myself" Isis picked up a handful out of a nearby bin. She put them in one of the bags hanging off the edge of the shelf, and knotted it.

"I'm getting some sugar quills for class." Nadia also bagged a few of them.

Once the girls were finished picking out their assorted sweets, they went to the counter and paid for them.

"Do you think should wait outside for the marauders?"Isis asked.

"Looks like we won't have to" Lily said "Here they come"

The Marauders walked into Honeydukes carrying Zonkos bags. "Ready to go?" James asked them.

"Yep, we got everything we needed. And more" Nadia answered.

"Okay, then follow me, and act casual ." James said as he walked past the cashier desk, unnoticed, and into the backroom. The rest of the group followed. The girls wondered where they were going.

Once everyone was in the backroom, they proceeded through a door in the floor, which led to the cellar. James pushed a shelf to the side with the help of Sirius, which showed yet another dark, long tunnel. _Where do they find these passages?_ Lily wondered to herself. They all stepped through the hole in the wall, and made their way into the tunnel, wands alight.

James and Sirius were the last ones through, and they moved the shelf back where it had been, covering the tunnel yet again. "Alright, follow Remus and Peter" James said from the back, as everyone started moving. Remus and Peter were in the front, talking about their purchases from Zonkos, with the three girls in the middle. Lily was on the far left, thinking to herself, and examining the long tunnel. Nadia was beside her, talking to Isis who was on the far right, talking about Amos Diggory, Nadia's fling of the week. Sirius and James were in the back, conversing about new Quidditch plays.

Eventually, they reached the end of the tunnel which was somewhere on the third floor of Hogwarts. They went their separate ways, the boys to Gryffindor tower, and the girls to the heads tower.


	3. Spying

Falling

Chapter 3: Spying

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The three girls were spread about the common room in the heads dorm; adorned in their night clothes, pigging out on chocolate and other assorted sweets. Lily was laying on her back on the couch, Isis was sitting on the chair beside her, and Nadia was perched on an ottoman, snuggled close to the blazing fire.

"Where to begin?" Isis asked.

"Let's start with her childhood, ... muggles are always tracing problems back to their childhood!" Nadia said enthusiastically.

"I don't see how telling you about my childhood will help us understand my dreams better." Lily cut in.

"True, but it _would_ be helpful if you could tell us if you've ever had dreams like this before. I think it has something to do with magic, -"

"Maybe you're a seer, Lily! That would be so neat!" Nadia cut her off.

"Oh, _please_, Nadia. I can't be a seer, I'm a muggleborn."

"Well, actually, it is possible. Tell me more about your dream. Everything you can remember." Isis said logically.

"I can recall every detail perfectly, this last dream was the clearest of all." Lily said.

"Get on with it, then." Nadia inched closer to the couch as Isis wrapped a warm blanket around herself, while biting into a chocolate frog.

"Very well. In each dream I get further along. But sometimes I don't start at the same place I started before. And, I don't necessarily start the new dream where the old one left off, either." Lily started.

"Interesting...go on." Isis mumbled thoughtfully.

"Well, the last one started out with me falling-Come to think of it, it ended with me falling as well... anyway, I fell onto this square stone platform. It had a load of ancient carvings on it. I think it was written in Greek, or something...maybe Latin...And it had some hieroglyphic-type things on it, as well."

"Describe the room it was in." Isis said as her quick quotes quill was scribbling away furiously on a piece of parchment on the table.

"Well, it was just a small, bare room. Perfectly square; the walls and the floor were made out of a beige stone, the same as the platform was made of, except they were bare, no writing, or pictures, or anything. And the walls seemed to go on forever...I couldn't see the ceiling, it was so high..."

"Was there any source of light coming from it, indicating an entrance or something of that sort?" Isis cut in.

"No, nothing. Just...darkness." She sat up, and took a sip of her hot cocoa, and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"I see..."

"That's a bit odd, don't you think?" Nadia asked. "I mean...how did you even get into the room in the first place. Were there any doors or window s or...anything?"

"No, nothing. At least...not that I could see. Perhaps there was a trap door or something."

"But, you said you fell onto the platform. You would've had to fall from the ceiling...and you said there was nothing up there."

"That's true, I suppose. Anyway, on with my dream. Now where was I?" She thought for a moment. "Oh, yes. The carvings on the platform seemed to be glowing a bit. They were so mesmerizing, it was like they were calling to me, or something. And, then I traced one with my finger, and it glowed even brighter. I traced it back to the center of the top of the platform, and there was a hand-shaped dip in it. So I placed my hand in it, and all of the carvings on the platform glowed extremely bright. I pushed down on it, and I heard this clicking noise. The platform shifted, and split in half, releasing this blinding white light."

"Don't go in the light, Lily!"Nadia pleaded teasingly.

She and Isis chuckled, and Lily gave her a small glare, as if to say, 'this is no joking matter', and went on with her dream. "Well, the light was so bright I had to cover my eyes...I just put my arms over my face like this" she demonstrated the motions " and I fell right through the center. The light was still excruciatingly bright, but then I saw this figure, coming towards me...As it got closer I could see that it was a man..."

"James" Isis and Nadia said in unison.

Lily rolled her eyes. " Yes!" she yelled in a frustrating tone. "Why is _he_, of all people always in my dreams! I mean...I don't _hate _him, I don't _love_ him...Grr...Its just so _annoying_." she crossed her arms over her chest in a humph. "He's everywhere! Even in my dreams!"

"Well, the light was so bright I had to cover my eyes...I just put my arms over my face like this" a pause "and I fell right through the center. The light was still excruciatingly bright, but then I saw this figure, coming towards me...As it got closer I could see that it was a man..."

"James"

"Yes!" she yelled in a frustrating tone. "Why is _he_, of all people always in my dreams! I mean...I don't _hate _him, I don't _love_ him...Grr...Its just so _annoying_." Pause "He's everywhere! Even in my dreams!" she mumbled.

James' heart leapt. _She dreams about me?_ He thought to himself, and couldn't help but smile.

Peter was having troubles in the bathroom, and Sirius and Remus were playing exploding snap on Remus' bed. James was listening intently to the small mirror he was holding. He had planted the other mirror in the common room on top of the fireplace earlier that evening. He suspected that the girls wanted him out because they wanted to talk about him. Sirius and Remus thought he was pathetic and even Peter told him it was just wishful thinking, but James knew it! He just _had_ to boast about this to Remus and Sirius.

"Oy, Remus! Sirius! You'll never guess what!"

They looked over at him gesturing wildly to the mirror in his hand and slumped off the bed, to go see what the commotion was all about. "What's going on, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he peered into the mirror.

He was genuinely confused, though, when he saw nothing in the mirror except for the crease where the wall and ceiling met, and he could not tell what room he was looking at. Remus, too, was a bit baffled, although he would never admit it, and tried his best to look like he knew what was going on all along.

When James looked up into Sirius' confused face, he realized that they had no idea what he was so excited about. He purposely didn't tell them about his plan to listen in on the girls' conversation, for fear of being taken to St. Mungo's. "Oh." He said. And then continued to tell them about his plan and what the girls conversation was all about. When he was finished Sirius looked at him like he was a genius, for he had never thought about using the mirrors as a spying tool before, and had many dirty ideas swimming around in his head at the moment to put those mirrors to some real use. Remus, however was looking at him with pity, and just shook his head slowly. "So...Lily was having prophetic dreams about falling into a bright light, and you happened to be in it, falling after her. Whoop-dee-doo." Remus said, unenthusiastically.

"_Hello!_ The girl is _obviously_ crazy about me; I'm in her dreams for Christ's sake! And all _you_ have to say is 'Whoop-dee-doo'?" James looked at Remus incredulously. "Good God, man! This is the _girl of my dreams_ we're talking about here, and I've just found out that I'm the guy of hers, as well."

"Yes, but in a different sense of the phrase, James."

"Well, for what it's worth, Prongs, _I'm_ happy for you!" Sirius said cheerily. "Besides...you've just gave me the _greatest_ idea. Ever. In the history of the world."

"Okay, Sirius, we get the point." Remus said tiredly. Sometimes he felt like a father/older brother figure to the rest of the boys. Always having to keep them in line, help them with their homework, and keep their room clean and organized. "Now." He turned to James. "Hand me the mirror, I think that's enough spying for one night." He said it very slowly and clearly.

"Whatever, I've heard what I wanted to hear already anyway" He said as he casually tossed the mirror to Remus. He caught it, and when he looked into the mirror, his face went pale.

James and Sirius, didn't notice however, because they had already moved to the other side of the room, talking in hushed voices about their next prank, or, perhaps Sirius' 'brilliant' plan for the mirrors.

"...so you think the dreams are prophetic, then?" Lily asked Isis as she stretched and walked over to the fireplace to warm her legs.

"More than likely, yes. But I'd have to do some research on it. I'll head down to the library tomorrow after breakfast. You can come with me, while Nadia's at quidditch practice.


	4. Weird

Falling

Chapter 4: Weird

Disclaimer: Don't own squat.

**Where we left off...**

"_...so you think the dreams are prophetic, then?" Lily asked Isis as Nadia stretched and walked over to the fireplace to warm her legs. _

"_More than likely, yes. But I'd have to do some research on it. I'll head down to the library tomorrow after breakfast. You can come with me, while Nadia's at quidditch practice._"

"Um...guys? You might want to come look at this..." Nadia cut in looking up at them with a confused expression on her face and a small golden mirror in her left hand.

Lily and Isis looked at each other, clearly confused as to what this could be about. They walked over to Nadia and peered over her shoulder into the mirror and were shocked to be looking into the very scared looking face of Remus Lupin.

_What in the world?..._Lily thought to herself. "Remus?" she asked aloud. "What's he doing in there?" Her eyes widening.

Isis' previously shocked look turned to one of scepticism and she eyed Remus warily and turned to Lily and Nadia. "It's a called a two-way mirror." she explained to the two still very confused girls beside here. "They can be used as a way of communication. I've seen James and Sirius using them before...but I can't imagine that James _or_ Sirius would be so careless to just leave it lying around on the fireplace mantel. They're quite rare." All three girls turned their attention back on the mirror and at Remus, and he both audibly and visibly gulped.

One could almost see the wheels turning in Lily's head as her expression changed from thoughtful to one of rage. "Remus, are you _spying on us_?" She asked incredulously.

On the other end of the mirror, Remus cleared his throat, "Um, no. I-It's not what you think, Lily."

"Explain." Nadia said dangerously.

"Uh, um. Oh, well, you see... I... I was just." He paused. "What I mean to say is, oh, fine. Well, you see, Sirius and I were just innocently playing a nice game of exploding snap, when James was getting all excited over something he heard in his two way mirror, and he explained to us his _brilliant _idea," he said sarcastically "of spying on you girls, to see what you were up to."

By the time Remus finished his little explanation, both Lily and Nadia were absolutely fuming. Isis calmly looked into the mirror and told Remus to tell James that he had better steer clear of Lily and Nadia for a few days, while they cool down.

He quickly agreed and apologized profusely about his friend's idiotic behaviour. The girls shut the mirror off and headed to bed, lost in their thoughts.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Bloody Hell." Sirius said somberly after Remus relayed his conversation with the girls with the rest of the marauders.

"Tell me about it." James replied in a defeated tone. "Now she's going to hate me for the rest of our lives"

"Cheer up...She might not hate you _forever_." Peter chipped in hopefully and James just scowled and jumped into his old bed, pulling the curtains shut around him.

The other marauders took this as a hint, and decided not to bother him, heading to bed as well.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Thank Merlin it's Saturday" Lily mumbled as she sat up and stretched. The other two girls began to wake as well and soon they were all up and ready for breakfast.

As they entered the dining hall, they were surprised not to find the marauders in their usual seats, scarfing down their food. It was quite the contrary, in fact. Of course Lily expected them, especially James, to lay low for a while after the little 'incident', but it seemed that the famous trouble makers were nowhere to be seen. And it was awfully unlike them to skip a meal.

'_Hmm...Maybe we're just early_' Lily thought to herself as she checked the magical watch on her wrist and found that it was, in fact just the opposite of that, and that the girls managed to just catch the end of breakfast. '_And they were most certainly not here early. The marauders are never early_'. Isis seemed to share Lily's thoughts as she voiced them aloud.

"Where are the marauders?" She asked idly as she scanned the dining hall for the four boys.

"Probably skipped out because they're afraid of Lily" Nadia snickered.

"No, it's just not like them to skip a meal." Isis replied as she shook her head. "Even if their lives may be on the line" she added with an amused smile directed towards Lily.

Nadia laughed heartily at Isis' joke and shook her head, "No, I know they would never skip a meal. They probably just went down to the kitchens for breakfast to avoid us."

"The kitchens?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah, there's a secret entrance to the kitchens behind this on portrait of a bowl of fruit down the corridor off the entrance hall.

"How do you know that?" Isis asked.

"You forget, I dated Sirius last year, remember? We went down there all the time for snacks and tea." She explained.

Oh, yes. Lily certainly remembered when Nadia and Sirius were dating. She didn't talk to Nadia for a week after she found out. She was furious that one of her best friends would even _consider_ dating the enemy. It was a short fling, however; lasted just short of two months, if Lily recalled correctly, and of course she did. And Lily forgave her after a few weeks, and even started to accept it. She felt guilty at the sense of relief when they (finally) ended it. It was maybe the longest relationship either of them had in their entire six years at Hogwarts.

Lily, Nadia and Isis found a space at the Gryffindor dining table, and began filling their plates with delicious food.

After they finished their food, the three girls rose from the table, and Lily looked up at the ceiling which mirrored the sky above them. It was clear and blue, bright and sunny; the perfect autumn day. "Let's go sit out by the lake today, it's beautiful out." she said as she gestured towards the ceiling.

"Perfect." Nadia agreed.

They walked out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor tower to get ready. Lily parted with them at the entrance and walked a bit further down the corridor where the heads common room entrance was, and Isis and Nadia walked through the portrait of the fat lady, calling to Lily that they would meet her outside of her common room.

Lily went up into her room to pick out some appropriate clothes for sunning by the lake, and then proceeded to her adjoining bathroom to take a quick bath.

After her bath, she dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a yellow knit halter. She pulled her long hair back into a low braid, slipped some flip flops on and grabbed her sunglasses and a book and went down to her common room to wait for her friends.

Isis and Nadia changed their clothes and began preparing a basket for lounging by the lake all day. Nadia suggested going down to the kitchens to stock up on butterbeer and snacks, and also so she could show them to her and Lily.

Isis changed into a simple, red sundress and left her short hair go wavy. She packed a few books and a blanket in the basket, and headed out the door with Nadia following. Nadia was wearing a pair of khaki coloured bermuda shorts and a fitted tye-dye tee-shirt, tying her long blonde hair back into a low ponytail and grabbed her sunglasses and the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ and headed to the heads common room alongside Isis.

The girls walked up to the entrance to the heads common room and knocked on the portrait. Lily scrambled up and smiled at them, following them out into the corridor. Nadia told her of their plan to stop by the kitchens on the way and Lily thought it was a great idea. Plus, she was excited to see the kitchens, considering she had never been there before, and the thought of a secret entrance thrilled her.

When they made it to the painting of the fruit, Nadia reached out and tickled the pear, and it giggled and turned into a doorknob. She turned it, and went inside, with Isis and Lily in tow. She met up with one of the many houselves and asked him for a few butterbeers and some pumpkin pasties and other assorted snacks to hold them over until dinner.

By the time they left, it was just about noon. Lunch time. So they headed out of the kitchens and started down the corridor when they saw someone coming ahead of them. As they came closer, the girls recognized them as the 'most famous' marauders, and Isis turned nervously to Nadia and Lily's fuming expressions. She never did like confrontations. Lily just glared as they passed, the tension in the air was so thick, you could almost touch it. Nadia began forming a fist and was just about to swing a good hard punch at James as he walked by, but Isis grabbed her arm and led her out of the corridor, into the entrance hall.

"Why I oughtta..." she mumbled to herself as she pushed the doors open roughly and headed to a spot by the lake and began to chuck stones into it.

Lily and Isis just chuckled at their friend's antics and parked the basket under a tree by the lake, and Isis proceeded to spread the blanket out underneath them.

Lily sighed and pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head as she pulled her book out and grabbed a cool butterbeer, enjoying the serene atmosphere (with the exception of Nadia, of course). Isis followed suit and that was how the girls spent most of their day by the lake. Eventually, of course,Nadia grew tired of throwing stones into the lake and came back to join them under the shade of an oak, pulling her magazine from the basket, and all three of the girls lye there reading in comfortable silence.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

**Meanwhile...**

James was busy sulking in his common room, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of firewhiskey while Sirius and Peter played a violent game of exploding snap. Remus was in the infirmary, preparing for the full moon tonight.

There was a loud _SNAP! _and a small explosion as poor, unsuspecting Peter got his eyebrows singed off. He screamed in fright and rushed upstairs to the bathroom to assess the damages done this time. Sirius merely laughed in delight and then looked up at James. He was miserable. _Come on, it's not like Lily ever liked you before._ He thought to himself as he sat in the armchair across from his best friend.

He snatched the half-empty bottle of firewhiskey from his best friend and threw it to Peter as he came down the stairs clutching at his eyebrows. He caught it clumsily and took a sip as he sat on the love seat across from the fireplace.

"Can't have you stumbling noisily around tonight, Prongs." Sirius said to James.

He sighed. "I know. It's just. I feel I've really,_ really_ screwed up this time. She'll never forgive me." He replied.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Prongs. She'll come around."

"Eventually" Peter chipped in, hiccuping.

"Alright, I think you've had quite enough of that, as well, there, Wormtail." Sirius smiled playfully at Peter as he pried the bottle from his hands and sat it down atop the fireplace.

James glanced at his watch. It was nearly six, and the sun was just setting. "Come on, we'd better get going."

"Right then" Sirius replied as he pulled out the Marauders Map, activated it, and crawled under the invisibility cloak along with James and Peter.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

As the sun was just beginning to set, the girls packed up and headed in. Lily parted with Nadia and Isis and just as she approached the entrance to her common room, the portrait swung open and slammed shut by itself. Lily panicked for a moment before she thought back to last night, on the way to Hogsmeade. She felt the smooth fabric of the cloak brush up against her as she walked past, and she grabbed a handful of the material and it fell off of the three boys' backs and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She asked the boys as she slung the cloak over her shoulder. "I want to talk to you." She said to James and glared at him, but he wouldn't look her in the eyes, he just stared down miserably at his feet.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay? Promise" James said to Sirius and Peter, knowing that Lily was not about to let them go any time soon, and they needed to get down to the Shrieking Shack for Remus. She tossed the invisibility cloak towards them, and Sirius caught it, throwing it over himself and Peter and making their way towards the passage under the whomping willow that lead to the shrieking shack, where Remus would be waiting.

Lily grabbed James by his ear, and pulled him into their common room, and practically shoved him on the couch, and sat down on the armchair to his right. She glared at him. "Now." She started, clearing her throat. "Would you care to tell me _why_ exactly you were spying on me last night?"

"Not really." He replied sheepishly.

"Well, that's too bad. Spill"

"Er, well...you see, I...I was just curious as to what you girls were talking about. Something _so important _that you had to kick me out of my own dormitory.!" He said, getting a little angry by the end of it.

She looked flustered. "I can't even _believe_ you!" she screeched. "The entire reason we kicked you out was because we didn't want you to know what we were talking about, and you _knew_ it, too. So why would you think that listening in on us would be such a good idea? Did you think we wouldn't find out?"

"Well, if it weren't for Remus, maybe you wouldn't have! Besides, I think it worked out pretty well considering I heard the _entire conversation. _And now you can't deny I'm the man of your dreams. Literally." He said smugly. As soon as the words left his mouth, though, he realized that might not have been the best thing to say to her right now. She shot up and grabbed him by the collar, sneering in his face.

"You're so _pathetic_." she spat. The fire in her eyes made it clear what she would like to do to him right now, and James was grateful that she didn't act on her impulses...he rather liked his face and, er, other parts, the way they were, thank you very much.

She was still grabbing the collar of his shirt, face flushed from anger, breathing heavily and angry as hell, and he thought she never looked more beautiful. At the same time he thought this, her eyes widened incredulously, and he realized he must have voiced that thought out loud. His eyes widened as well, and he was seriously afraid for his life for a few moments.

They just sat there for a few moments, (well, James was sitting on the couch, with Lily crouched over him) staring at eachother with wide eyes, when Lily let go of his collar and shook her head, smiling. A real, true, genuine smile, caused by...James Potter? What is the world coming to? She chuckled and went to her room, muttering something about timing.

James sat there, pondering what just happened, mouth hanging open slightly, and a slow smile spread over his face. He took it he was forgiven now...at least, he sure hoped so. So he went off to the shrieking shack with a dazed smile on his face and a faint hope in his heart.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

The next day went fairly smoothly. Lily ignored James as usual, although Nadia was still quite angry with him. (Lily had relayed she and James' conversation this morning at breakfast) The marauders were their usual pompous selves (excepting Remus, of course), and by the end of the day they all ended up in the Gryffindor common room. The marauders were playing exploding snap, and the girls were studying (Lily's idea) for their upcoming history of magic exam.

At 9, Lily left for her own common room to catch up on some reading, and the girls went off to go gossip with some other 7th years. She was sitting in front of the fire reading when James walked in at 10 45.

"Wow, James Potter, back before curfew? What is the world coming to?" Lily asked to herself loudly.

He just glared at her and went to his room to change. He came back out in a tee shirt and boxers and plopped himself down right beside Lily.

She didn't look up from her book, only raised an eyebrow. So he scooted a bit closer. Her eyes flicked to him and back to her book. He rests his arm on the back of the couch behind her, she scoots forward an inch or two. He shifts slightly toward her. She's getting flustered now, and its obvious she's putting every ounce of her energy into ignoring. Her eyes are glued to one very interesting spot inside the book. He rests his hand on her knee. She flushes, and not from anger. He smirks, slowly sliding his hand up, he's at about mid-thigh now...finally, she reacts. She turns whips her head around to face him, and tosses her book on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing!"

He just smiled in return.

Her eyes narrow, and she realizes he's still got his hand on her leg. She bats his hand away and smooths down her pyjama shorts. He leans in and whispers, "Goodnight, flower" into her ear, which makes her shiver involuntarily.

Lily is stuck sitting there in shock, while James gets up and stretches, then goes into his room for bed. _What the bloody hell? _She thinks to herself as she sits there for about five minutes before she can even move from the spot.


	5. Project: Matchmaker

Falling

Chapter 5: Project: Matchmaker

Disclaimer:Still own nothing.

_Thud. _

_She sat up slowly, holding her head. "Oww" she moans._

"_What in the world.." She hears a male voice say beside her._

_She opens her eyes to see James Potter, clutching his head and rubbing his eyes. They are in a perfectly square , stone room. It is dimly lit with a few torches burning in their holders on the walls. The walls were plain. The ceiling was plain. The floor was plain. There was no exit in sight._

_She stood up and spun in a circle, taking in the entire room. "How did we get in here?" She looked up. She could have sworn she fell from the ceiling after falling down that long tunnel of light, but there were no creases or holes in the ceiling._

_James stood up as well, and walked up beside her. "Better question; how do we get out?"_

_Lily was beginning to panic now. _Oh god, he's right. _She thought._ There's no way out. We're trapped. _She voiced this thought out loud. "Trapped! We're trapped!" She whispered hysterically._

"_Lily, calm down. Don't panic. There's got to be _some_ way out." He examined the stone walls carefully. There was a crease in the middle of one. Just a small crack. He traced it with his finger, and followed it down to the floor, where it continued into the center of the room. Right to where Lily was standing. He stepped closer to her and followed the line right under her feet. He moved his gaze slowly upwards to meet her eyes. _

"_Lily."_

"_Huh?" She asked dumbly._

"_I think you're standing on our way out."_

"_Oh." She stepped aside._

_In the spot where she was standing before was another imprint of a hand. Just like the one before she fell. She pressed on it. It clicked and there was a rumbling noise as the room shook slightly and the wall before her was split open to reveal a staircase._

_She looked to James, and he looked back. Together they stepped toward the staircase._

"_Lily..."_

"Lily..."

"Mmm, yes James?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Lily, you should wake up. Don't want you to be late for breakfast."

Her eyes fluttered open. "W-What?" She blinked at him.

"I said I don't want you to-"

"No, no I heard you. I'm up." She sat up and stretched, yawning widely and rubbing her eyes. She looked back to James and flushed as she realized he was sitting on her bed, staring at her. "Um..."

He shot up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, well...I-I should go." He walked quickly to the door and disappeared into the hallway. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, thinking about the latest dream.

_I'll need to tell Isis about this. And we can do some research today in the Library. After classes of course. _She thought to herself as she wandered into the bathroom to get herself ready for breakfast.

After classes, Lily, Nadia and Isis were in the Library, doing Charms homework and also researching information on prophetic dreams.

Lily was writing an essay on the Confundus Charm for Professor Flitwick when Isis found something in one of the books on dreams.

"It says here that some people can see certain future events through their dreams. Those people are considered a type of seer." Isis read.

"Wait-" Lily cut in, " How can I be a seer? I'm muggleborn."

"Some muggles carry seer blood in their families. It's fairly common. Though usually they don't show the abilities unless they're magical." Nadia explained.

"So you think I have seer blood in my family, and that's why I have these dreams?"

"Basically, yes. But we're still not entirely sure if these dreams _are_ prophetic or not yet. We need to find a way that we can tell."

"Well they certainly aren't _normal_ dreams. What else could they be?" Lily was beginning to get frustrated with these dreams.

"I don't know. Personally, I think they _are_ prophetic. But at the same time I don't think we should jump to conclusions without being completely sure."

Nadia nodded her head in agreement. "Lily, have you ever repeated a dream? Or do they just continue in sequence?"

"Well, I've only had a few, but so far none were repeated. And they seem to go in order. Does that mean they're prophetic then?"

"Perhaps. We'd have to check..."

Isis sighed. "I really don't think that we're going to find any useful information in these books." She leaned in closer and looked around, "I think we may have to pay a visit to the restricted section tonight" she whispered.

Lily and Nadia just nodded in agreement.

"Tonight it is."

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

The girls designated Lily to find the book in the restricted section. They thought that she might not get in as much trouble if she were caught, considering she was head girl. Plus, it would be easier for Lily to convince James to let her borrow his invisibility cloak. So she sat in the common room around 10 30, waiting for James to show up and ask to borrow his cloak.

Finally, he strolled in at about 5 til 11, to find Lily staring at him with an anxious face.

He stood there, confused, for about a minute, and then slowly made his way around the couch, and up to his room.

The whole time he was walking by her, she was yelling at herself mentally to just ask him.

_Come on! He's practically in love with you, there's no way he'll say no!_

_He's probably going to ask me to do something in return for it. Like, kiss him or something._

_Pfft, come on! Don't be such a baby. Besides it's not like it would mean anything._

_I just don't want to owe him anything!_

_Stop being such a sissy and do it!_

_Fine! I'll do it.._

By the time she was finished battling with herself over the subject, James was already in his room.

_Crap! See now look what you did!_

_Shut up. I'll just go in there and ask him then._

She walked up to his door and knocked. Waited. Knocked again. Waited. Checked the time. 11 10. _Come on, James. I have to sleep sometime tonight. _

This time she pounded on the door. "James! Open up please! I need to ask you something."

"What is it? Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked sleepily when he, finally, opened the door.

She cleared her throat. "I need a favor."

He raised his eyebrows in a look that urged her to continue.

"Okay, well. Um. I need to, er, do something tonight. And I was wondering" more throat clearing, " I was wondering if I could perhaps, that is, if you would be so kind as to, well, I need to borrow your invisibility cloak." she finally blurted out.

"Whatever for?"

"Well. I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I could get into trouble for doing this."

"Well, tell me what you're planning on doing. I mean, if it's dangerous, then perhaps I should accompany you along."

"No, it's not dangerous. That won't be necessary. I just need the cloak please." _Although..._she thought to herself_ perhaps it would be good to have someone along as a lookout._

"Well you have to at least tell me where you plan on taking my cloak. I think you owe me that much."

"Actually. I think it would be a good idea if you came along."

"Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Absolutely. It might be good to have a lookout."

At this he looked a little wary. "Lily," he started "what exactly are we going to do here?"

She sighed. "Okay. Well, you know about my dreams _already_," she gave him a pointed look and he grinned sheepishly, "so I suppose I could tell you. Last night I had another dream. And after classes today, Isis, Nadia and I decided to do some research on my dreams in the library. We think they may be prophetic. But none of the books had any useful information, so we thought we should check the restricted section. And we decided I should go tonight. Which is why I need your cloak. It wouldn't do to be caught in the restricted section, and out of bed after hours, no less." she took a deep breath. "So will you help me? And you could be the lookout for any teachers while I search for the books I need."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I guess I could help. Let me just get dressed and grab my cloak." He said as he rummaged around his chest, searching for a shirt. He slipped it on over his head, slid his shoes on and grabbed his cloak from his trunk before heading towards the common room.

He pulled the marauders map from his pants pocket, and was activating it as he realized Lily was still standing at his door.

"Er, Lily?"

She turned and blinked at him. "Hmm?"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, oh. Yes." she ran down to him and shook her head. "Sorry, don't know what came over me."

"S'alright" he mumbled as he threw the invisibility cloak over both of them and they set out into the empty corridors.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

Lily's plan went off without a hitch, and they got the books she needed and were out of there without being caught. On the way back, they chatted a little here and there, but mostly walked in a comfortable silence.

"You've changed you know" Lily said softly.

"Is that a good thing?" He turned to look at her. They were both standing in front of the head's common room entrance.

She bit her lip and nodded to herself. "Yeah. Well, you've become a lot more mature." he smiled at this. "And you haven't asked me out all year"

"Would you like me to?" he asked teasingly.

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean no, it was a little annoying." she chuckled. "Though very flattering."

"So you like me better now? Now that I've changed?"

"You don't even know. And thanks. For coming with me tonight."

"Anything for you, Lily" he said softly, mostly to himself, but she heard him and blushed.

They went inside after that and went straight to bed without another word.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

"James, you're such a softie! I wouldn't be caught dead going all 'goo goo ga ga' over a girl the way you are." Sirius teased him during a game of exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room, after dinner.

James just glared at him, causing Sirius to stick out his tongue.

"Oh, grow up Sirius. You're so immature." James said playfully.

"Oh right as opposed to you, James" Remus teased.

"Oh but not according to Lily, Remus." Sirius cut in. "Oh, James! You're just so mature now! Kiss me you fool!" he said in a very high pitched girly voice.

James shoved him and he fell onto the floor laughing. James scowled and threw his cards down, where they exploded in front of Peter's face. He squealed loudly, causing James and Remus to join Sirius in another round of raucous laughter. Peter pouted in the corner while his friends all laughed at his expense.

Lily, Isis and Nadia all walked in to see James, Remus and Sirius rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically, while Peter just scowled at them with singed eyebrows.

Nadia cracked up at the sight, Lily covered her mouth with her hands, and Isis fought hard to suppress a smile.

When they finally stopped laughing, Sirius and the others stood up, addressing the girls. "Ah, hello ladies." Sirius said, flashing a charming smile at them. "Care to join us for another round of exploding snap?" He wriggled his eyebrows at them and glanced at Peter, causing everyone to crack up once again.

Nadia looked at the other girls, "Whaddaya say? Just one round?"

Isis and Lily agreed and they ended up playing about 4 rounds of the game until it was almost curfew.

Lily looked at the time. "Oh, whoops. Looks like we've been playing for a lot longer than we thought we would. I should get back to my dorm... it's almost 11."

James jumped up at this. "Yeah, I guess I should go, too. See you guys."

Everyone chorused their goodbyes to Lily and James and lounged on the couches until curfew.

Lily and James chatted for a bit on the short walk to their own common room.

"Well that was a lot of fun, don't you think?" James asked.

"Yeah, we should do that again sometime." Lily smiled. "I think Isis has a crush on Remus."

James raised his eyebrows. "Really? He'll be happy to know that..."

"Oh, no! You cant tell him! Isis would kill me."

"Well then how is he supposed to know to ask her out?"

"I don't know. It seems obvious to me that they like each other. So you would think that would be enough evidence. I mean, you _knew_ I hated you last year and you still asked me out all the time. So if Remus even _thinks_ that Isis might be interested in him, then he should ask her."

"Yes, well, Remus is nothing like me. He's too shy to ask her unless he's sure she'll say yes. Maybe-" he paused.

"Yes?"

"Well, maybe if we all go out together...you know, you, me, Sirius, Nadia, Isis and Remus. And Peter" he added. "Or maybe not Peter, whatever. If we just make sure they're together a lot, then maybe they will start to see."

"You know," Lily said as they stepped into the common room, "that doesn't sound like a bad idea. In fact I think it may just work. It's a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well then we should do that this Saturday." then she added "Unless you have a date or something already, I mean then we could do it another time." she flushed and looked at the floor.

"Lily." he smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Saturday's perfect."

She nodded and smiled back. "Okay, good."

"Goodnight, Lily"

"Goodnight"

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

As soon as the entrance to Gryffindor common room closed, Isis, Nadia, Sirius and Remus began scheming ways to get Lily and James together. Peter was just confused as to what was going on, and was busy nibbling on a sugar quill the entire time.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly. "Isis, Nadia. What you need to do is keep putting ideas into Lily's head. Keep her thoughts focused on James, talk about him every chance you get. Remus and I, oh and Peter, too, will make sure James doesn't give up on Lily. We all have to push them together as often as possible. Eventually they'll have to crack!" Sirius was quite proud of his plan, and was confident that it would succeed.

Remus looked wary, Isis contemplative, and Nadia just as excited as Sirius.

"Oh!" Nadia exclaimed. "And I can pester Lily into coming to all of our quidditch games so that she'll see James play there too!"

"Yes, good. Project: Matchmaker goes into action first thing tomorrow morning at breakfast. We can all sit together, and we'll make sure Lily sits across from James."

"You know, Sirius, I think this plan may just work." Isis said as they all went there separate ways to their dorms.

He smiled confidently and everyone said their goodnights.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming, they have really inspired me to keep writing. Please let me know what you think!


	6. Fat Albert

Falling

Chapter 6: Fat Albert

Disclaimer: I think you get the point by now...I don't own anything.

"Psst! Sirius!" James whispered to the boy next to him during Transfiguration.

Sirius stopped drooling on his desk and turned his attention to James. "Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"I have a plan. To get Remus and Isis together."

Sirius perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what's your plan?"

"Actually, Lily and I came up with it last night."

Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively and James scowled at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sirius. I'll tell you the full details during Quidditch practice. And we can fill Nadia in, too."

McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly. "Mr. Potter, is there something you and Mr. Black would like to share with the class?"

"No, Professor" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Then I suggest you stop your conversation and pay attention." She turned back to the board, "Now..."

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

At lunch they all sat together again, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Nadia and Isis all making sure that Lily and James sat across from each other, and Lily and James making sure Remus and Isis sat across from each other.

"So, is everyone planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked the group.

Everyone nodded. "Yep, I'm taking Tina, from Ravenclaw. We're meeting at the Three Broomsticks at 3, so we still have time to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies first." Sirius said with his mouth full.

"I have plans to meet Richard at 3, as well." Nadia added.

"Okay, anyone else have plans?" James asked.

"Well, I was planning on asking Lorraine Burkhart, you know, from Hufflepuff." Peter spoke up. James nodded.

"Oh yeah? Good luck with that, Pete."

"Hey, if you need any advice, you know who to come to, eh?" Sirius said as he patted Peter on the back.

"Yeah, _not_ Sirius...none of his relationships lasted more than a few months." James cut in.

Sirius looked scandalized. "Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ahem. If we could move on..."

"Right."

"James and I were talking the other night, about how fun it was when we all hung out in the common room. So we thought it would be nice to all go to Hogsmeade together."

"Yeah, and those of you with dates can just meet up with them whenever."

Everyone considered this for a moment.

"Hmm, alright, yeah."

"Sounds good to me."

They all agreed to meet at breakfast and walk down to Hogsmeade together on Saturday morning.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

After Quidditch practice, James, Sirius, and Nadia discussed their plan for Saturday.

"We'll definitely have to go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers. And visit Honeydukes." Nadia said excitedly.

Sirius grinned evilly, "We could lock them in the Shrieking Shack."

James and Nadia burst out laughing at this.

"Maybe another time, Sirius."

"I have an idea." Nadia said, looking slyly at Sirius. "When Sirius, Peter and I go off to meet our dates, you and Lily should split up from Isis and Remus. That way they'll spend the rest of the day alone together." She winked at Sirius.

"Yeah...Yeah, that sounds good." Sirius said as he caught on. "What do you think James?"

"I think it sounds perfect. Can't wait."

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

Later that night, James was filling Lily in on their plan. She thought it was a great idea, and was looking forward to Saturday.

"Sirius wanted to lock them in the Shrieking Shack together, but Nadia and I thought maybe that wouldn't be the brightest idea." He chuckled.

"No, somehow I don't think Isis and Remus would appreciate that." Lily agreed.

"Yeah. So the only thing we need to plan out is how we're going to lose them."

"Hmm...Well we just have to go into a crowded place, and then get 'separated'," she signaled quotations when she said separated, "and then we can run off to another store."

"Brilliant. Well I know Quality Quidditch Supplies will be _extremely _crowded on that day, because they just came out with a new broom model."

"Oh, perfect! Well, I should go to bed now. See you in the morning." Lily stood up and stretched, then headed over to her room.

"Goodnight." James called to her as she made her way across the common room.

"G'night" she called back through a yawn as she passed into her room.

James yawned and lay back on the couch, resting his hands on his chest. Soon after, he began to drift off to sleep to the sound of the crackling fire.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the common room, but he must have, for he woke up with a slight cramp in his neck, and a stiff back. He stood and stretched his back out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sleep well?" Called Lily from the chair by the fire place.

He turned towards her, "Good morning. I didn't see you there."

She smiled at him and then focused her attention back on the book in her lap.

"What time is it?" He asked, sitting down again.

Her eyes flicked to him, and then back to her book. "Six." she replied after a short pause.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you always get up this early?"

Lily marked her page and closed the book, setting it down on the table beside her. "Occasionally." She answered. "I noticed it was nice this morning and thought I'd wake up early and go for a run." She looked as if she was going to say something, and then thought better of it, shaking her head and looking into her lap.

He smiled, amused. "What?"

She raised her eyes to him, and chewed on her lip. She nodded slightly and then asked, "Do you- er, do you want to join me?"

"On your run?"

She rolled her eyes at his obvious question and smiled. "No, in the shower," She said sarcastically. His jaw dropped, and she shook her head, chuckling. "Of course on my run." she finished.

"Oh." He thought about it. "Sure, why not."

"Alright, well im going to go change into my running clothes, and I'll meet you back her in 5 minutes?"

"Okay."

They both went to their respective dormitories and changed.

Five minutes later, they met back in the common room, and headed out for Hogwarts grounds.

The sight of Hogwarts early in the morning was breathtaking. The grass was slightly damp with morning dew, the air was fresh and crisp and there was a slight mist over the lake and forest areas. The sky was a pale blue, and the still rising sun cast a yellowish glare on the still lake.

Lily smiled at the sight and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked contentedly.

"Absolutely," James murmured, taking in the sight.

"This is my favourite time of day. Everything is so new and fresh, and cleansed."

James looked towards her and smiled at the way she was looking around in awe of such beauty. "Well, are we going to run or just stare at it all day?" he asked teasingly.

She mock-glared at him and then smirked. "What do you say we run over to the lake, then? Race you!" and with that she took off, laughing and with a look behind her at James' stunned face, she called, "I'm winning!"

He shook himself out of it, and ran as fast as he could towards Lily and the lake. Soon he was right behind her, and she was trying get away, but he was just too fast. As they neared the lake, they forgot all about the race, and it became a game of chase. Lily swerved to the left, where there was a big, shady tree, where she liked to sit and read. James chased her around the tree a few times, before Lily stopped running in circles and sped off in the direction of the forest. She was about halfway there when James caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. She screamed and they were both on the ground laughing. They both lay on their backs, beside each other, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Lily turned her head to face James and burst out laughing.

He turned towards her, confused, "What? What's so funny?"

Her laughter died down and she coughed, "Nothing, nothing." She smiled again, and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

"What!" He sat up and felt some extra weight on his head. His eyes widened. "Is there something on my head?"

She nodded, still trying hard not to laugh.

"What? What is it?" He started to feel around in his hair, patting his hands around until his hand touched something squishy and bumpy. "What _is_ that?" He yelled, his face contorted in disgust. Then he heard a croaking sound coming from his head. He crossed his eyes upward to get a look at it, and Lily sat up and burst out laughing. "There's a _toad_ on my head!" he reached up to pick the toad up and looked at him. It was fairly large and very fat toad. Lily's laughter died down, and she reached out to pet the toad.

"Aw, look how fat he is." She giggled.

"Hmm...I think I'll name him 'Albert'" James said, patting the toad on his head, making him croak.

"Fat Albert it is."

James smiled at her, and put Fat Albert back in the grass. But Fat Albert wasn't having this, he hopped back up onto James' hand and croaked loudly. Lily laughed.

"I think he likes you, James."

He raised his head in an arrogant way and said, "Well, I can see how. I _am_ quite charming."

Lily rolled her eyes at him and stood. "We should probably head back now."

"Good idea." James put Fat Albert down once again and stood with Lily. But that toad just would not give up. He croaked and hopped onto James' shoe.

"Hmm...I think maybe Fat Albert wants to come with us."

"It would seem that way," James said as he lifted the toad off of his shoe and set him on his shoulder. "I guess he could stay with us since he's so persistent about it."

Lily chuckled and stroked Fat Albert's round body as they walked back to Hogwarts.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

At breakfast, Lily and James told them about their 'run' this morning and about Fat Albert. Everyone laughed at James and Sirius taunted him about having a toad on his head for all of breakfast.

It was Friday, their last day of classes until the weekend, and one more day until Hogsmeade. Everyone in the Great Hall was chattering about the trip and/or their dates tomorrow.

"Okay, so here's the plan for tomorrow, everybody. We're all meeting here at 10 for breakfast, and afterwards we'll all catch a carriage or two to Hogsmeade together. Then we're hitting up Honeydukes, Zonko's and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Then we'll all have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, and split up so Nadia, Sirius, and Peter can meet their dates." James explained the plan to everyone.

"Sounds good to me."

"Can't wait."

"Wait, so when are we eating?" James rolled his eyes at Peter's question.

"But, James, aren't we going to visit Quality Qui- Ow!" Sirius was cut off by a swift kick in the shins by Lily.

"Oh, Sirius! I'm _so_ sorry. My foot just slipped." Lily apologized fakely.

Sirius just looked at her skeptically and nodded his head, while rubbing his shin.

"Well! We should get to class now." James stood up and clapped his hands.

Lily stood up as well, "Yep! Wouldn't want to be late. Come on." she said as she pulled Isis up by the arm and motioned for everyone to stand up and head to class.

"Lily and James are acting weird, don't you think?" Isis said quietly to Nadia and Remus, while Sirius sulked about his 'poor, innocent leg'.

Remus nodded. "They're definitely up to _something_." he agreed.

Nadia jumped in hastily, "No, no. I think they're just anxious to spend some time together tomorrow, heh heh, right Sirius?" she nudged him hard, and he scowled and rubbed his arm.

She gave him a look that told him to just agree with her. "Oh, yeah." he cleared his throat. "Nadia's right. Yep. Right."

Remus and Isis looked at them both skeptically and then looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Whatever you say guys." Isis said unconvinced.

Sirius just grunted in response as they filed into the History of Magic classroom.

After about 5 minutes of listening to Professor Binns, the group was snoozing away on their desks. All of them except Remus, Isis and Lily, that is.

"Lily, what's up with you guys?" Isis whispered to her while taking notes.

"What do you mean? And who is 'you guys'?" She asked, acting like she had no idea what Isis was talking about.

Remus just looked at her, and shook his head. They were definitely up to something.

"Oh, please Lily. You know what I'm talking about." Isis countered.

Lily just ignored her and said instead, "So are you and Remus looking forward to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked pleasantly.

Isis looked incredulous. "Excuse me, Lily?"

"Well, aren't you looking forward to spending the day together?"

As soon as Lily said that, it clicked in Remus' mind. _Oh, Merlin. _He thought. "Lily! Are you guys trying to set us up!" He asked her.

Suddenly she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She recovered quickly, but not quickly enough, because Remus and Isis noticed. Isis blushed and Remus looked furious. "Um.." she hesitated. "I...I mean, we're not trying to _set you up_ per say...but, just...I don't know maybe give you a little push in the right direction?" she bit her lip.

Remus sighed and just shook his head. Isis blushed even deeper and continued taking down notes. Lily groaned and rested her head in her hands.

_I can't believe this. After I specifically told James and Sirius and Peter that I could do it myself. I _told_ them I didn't want their 'help'. _He sighed. _Oh, well. It's a nice gesture, I just think it would make me look cowardly if it seemed I needed help. I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing. _

Remus wrote down something on a piece of parchment and slid it over to Isis.

She opened it.

**Want to give the gang a little taste of their own medicine?**

She smiled and wrote back.

_**What did you have in mind?**_

**Meet me in the Library at 6.**

She looked over at Remus and nodded to him, and they both went back to their notes.

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

After dinner, Lily was in the library writing an essay on the power of crystal balls for divination,

(James, Sirius and Nadia were at Quidditch practice again) when Isis and Remus walked in.

Lily go tup to put a book back, when she overheard them talking. She was going to go say hi to them when she heard her name.

"...Lily and James are trying to set us up. And I'm positive Sirius, Nadia and Peter are in on it, too." she heard Remus saying to Isis.

"So what are we gonna do then?" She asked.

"Oh, I have some ideas...but we can't discuss them here."

Lily peered through a small gap in the bookshelves to get a good look at Remus and Isis. Remus was looking around, and he handed Isis a small piece of parchment. They both walked out of the library.

Lily slapped her hand against her forehead. _Oh, what did I get myself into?_

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! I promise I'll have the next chapter up sooner. I've got some good ideas...

Please review! I appreciate it. :)


	7. Confessions

1Falling

Chapter 7: Confessions

Disclaimer:I'm sick of writing disclaimers...so this goes for the whole story. I don't own anything except this computer.

Breakfast, Saturday morning:

"So everyone remember the plan?" James asked.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Sirius answered, bouncing off the walls.

"You know how Sirius loves Hogsmeade..." Remus said at Lily and Isis' weird looks.

"Well, I'm excited, too, Sirius." Peter said, looking a little anxious.

"Oh, I bet you are. Excited for your date, eh?" Sirius nudged Peter and winked at him suggestively. Peter blushed and nodded.

"A true Marauder." Sirius claimed proudly.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius' antics and everyone finished their breakfast.

After they ate, everyone walked outside to get a carriage.

"We might have to get two." Remus suggested.

"Good thinking. Marauders in one, girls in the other!" James called.

They got into their carriages and arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Okay, first stop; Honeydukes!" called Nadia as she and the other girls ran into the store excitedly.

The boys just sort of looked at each other and shrugged, following them into the small shop.

Lily, Nadia and Isis came to a stop as soon as they entered the store, taking a moment to inhale the sweet aroma of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Ya know," said Nadia, "this is our last first trip to Hogsmeade."

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Isis turned to the other girls, "Picture?"

They smiled at each other, "Definitely." they said at the same time.

Isis pulled a camera out of her bag and looked up just as the Marauders were coming inside. "Ah, perfect." Isis said as she shoved the camera into Sirius' hands, "Could you take this picture for us?"

"Er, sure." Sirius said as he pulled the camera up to his eye to shoot. The girls were all posed in front of a large fudge display, arms around each other. Lily was on the right, Nadia in the middle and Isis on the left. He snapped the picture. "There you go," he said as he handed the camera back to Isis.

"Thanks, Sirius." the girls chorused, all smiling happily.

"Ah, it was nothing, nothing at all." he replied, waving his hand around airily.

Everyone rolled their eyes and parted ways to examine the sweets.

Peter and Sirius were looking at the stranger candies such as cockroach clusters and blood flavoured lollipops. Peter was scrunching his nose at many of the things, while Sirius just looked curious and contemplative.

"Do people actually eat those things?" Peter asked about the blood flavoured lollipops.

"Vampires do." Sirius said picking one up and twirling it around before setting it back. He then turned to Peter, and said in a Transylvanian accent, "I vant to suck your blood! Ah ah ah!" he hid his face beneath his arm and hissed.

Peter laughed at him and shook his head. Sirius smiled crookedly and moved on to other treats.

Lily and Nadia were drooling ( not literally ) at the chocolate covered strawberries when James came up and joined them.

"Hey, Lily, Nadia." he greeted.

They both looked up and smiled at him, "Hey, James."

"After this, if you don't mind, I was thinking we should go to the pet store, I'll have to get a few things for my owl and while im there I can get some things for Fat Albert, too."

Lily nodded, "Okay, good idea."

"Yeah, sounds good." Nadia added. "Well, I think I'm going to get a few of these babies," she said, referring to the strawberries. "Lily, you want any? They're on me."

Lily shook her head, "Nadia you really don't have to, I can get them myself."

"Alright, if you insist. James?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want a strawberry?"

"Oh, um...no, thank you." Nadia shrugged and waited for the boy at the counter to attend to her.

"So, Isis and Remus found out we were trying to set them up."

"I heard. Remus wouldn't let us hear the end of it." James said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. They're pretty mad. And planning revenge."

"Well, Remus _is_ a Marauder."

"True. I overheard them talking in the Library. He didn't say any details, just that he had a plan, so watch out."

"Ooh, Lily Evans, eavesdropping?" He teased.

She blushed a little. "It was an accident. I was putting my book away, when I heard them talking, so I was about to go say hi to them, and I heard them say my name. I just wanted to know what they were saying about me. Anyone else would have done the same, I'm sure."

He chuckled. "I'm sure." He said teasingly.

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "_You_ would."

"Yeah, probably. I just like teasing you." he smiled at her lopsidedly, and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile back.

"Mmm...Honeydukes has the best fudge." Isis said to Remus as they walked around the shop lazily.

"Definitely." He agreed.

Isis stopped to grab a few sugar quills and a bag of chocolate frogs.

"Isis?" Remus asked hesitantly.

She turned, "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if...if you'd like to-" He stopped. "Okay, I'm just going to say this right out. Isis, I like you a lot. And I know that we're already at Hogsmeade, but I was wondering if you'd like to make the rest of today a date."

"Oh." she said surprised. "Well I'd love to." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Good."

After Honeydukes, everyone went to Zonko's.

Sirius, and James ran into the shop excitedly with Peter close behind.

Remus rolled his eyes at the three and said to the girls, "I'll catch up with you later, they'll need to be supervised in there." as he jogged to catch up with the other Marauders.

"I don't really feel like going into Zonko's right now...Do you just wanna sit on that bench over there?" Nadia said tiredly.

The other girls nodded and they sat down in silence for a while. Isis smiled to herself as she picked a flower and began to pick the petals off, one by one. Nadia leaned on the armrest of the bench and stared up at the blue sky dreamily. Lily was looking around at the different shops, and she caught James' eye from within Zonko's. He smiled at her slightly and she smiled back. They stared at each other for a while, until Sirius distracted James, and he left the window to go look at something in the store.

All three girls sighed simultaneously, and then burst out laughing.

"Okay, girls. Spill." Nadia commanded.

"And that goes for you, too." Lily added to Nadia, who just waved her hand at her and looked excitedly at Isis.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Soo?"

Isis blushed slightly, but answered, "Remus asked me out." she said with a smile and both Lily and Nadia squealed happily for her and gave her a huge group hug.

"That's so cute!" Nadia exclaimed happily.

"Finally!" Lily added. She and Isis turned to Nadia. "Now, your turn."

"Well, I'm just excited for my date today, naturally."

Lily and Isis rolled their eyes at her and chorused. "Naturally."

"But what's so special about _Richard_ that has you sighing, and staring off into space dreamily all the time?" Isis clarified.

"Well, let's see." She cleared her throat. "Number one: He's absolutely gorgeous. Number two: He's very sweet. Number three: He's almost as good-looking as me, which is quite a feat, if you ask me-"

"We didn't." Lily interrupted her.

Nadia just sent her a look. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes...Number four: He's the nicest guy in Hogwarts, I swear, not to mention Number five: the most good-looking one, too."

"Not true." Isis and Lily said at the same time.

Nadia raised her eyebrows. "Well, I know who Isis is referring to, but please, Lily, do tell."

Isis turned to Lily, and they both looked at her expectantly.

"Um...w-well." Lily stuttered.

"Come on, just spit it out."

"Fine. It's just...I think-" Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and Nadia and Isis leaned forward. "IthinkIhaveacrushonJames" She said really fast.

Nadia grinned wickedly. "I'm sorry? Didn't catch that..."

Lily opened her eyes and glared at her. "Oh, you heard me."

"I know, I just wanna hear you say it again." Nadia teased her.

"Alright, fine. I, Lily Evans, have a crush on J-" but before she could finish, both Nadia and Isis tackled her and covered her mouth.

"Oooh, _who_ does Lily have a crush on?" Sirius teased as he and the rest of the Marauders walked towards them, each with a giant bag in their hands.

Lily looked horrified and thankful at the same time. The girls all let out a deep breath, and Lily turned around and blushed when she saw James.

Isis stood up and cleared her throat. "Alright, shows over. Where to next?"

Nadia and Lily stood as well, and brushed off their robes.

"Er, right." Sirius said, confused. He looked at his watch. "Well, it's about 1:30, do you want to head to the Three Broomsticks awhile?"

"Yeah, sure. We can have a few drinks and hang around til our dates show up." Nadia agreed.

So they headed off towards the Three Broomsticks. "Hey, James?" Lily asked as they were walking in.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you want to go to the pet store?"

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that!"

Sirius coughed and muttered something that sounded like 'conveniently' as they all sat down at a corner booth.

James elbowed Sirius as he slid into the seat next to him, Lily following after James.

Lily looked at the two with a confused expression on her face, and the both just looked back at her innocently.

"It's okay, though...we can just head up there after everyone else meets up with their dates." James explained.

"Ookay, Sure."

Nadia slid in next to Lily and they ordered a round of butterbeers. Starting from the left of the booth to the right sat Peter, Isis, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Nadia.

"So, Lily and I were talking, and we thought it would be cool to have a costume party on Halloween night. We could invite a couple other people too, like some from other houses and years. But we couldn't think of a good place to have it without getting caught. You guys know Hogwarts better than anybody, so, have any ideas?" Nadia asked the Marauders as they drank their butterbeers.

Sirius and James looked at each other mischievously, Remus nodded to them, and Peter looked excited.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Lily asked.

"We've got the perfect place." Sirius answered.

"And that would be...?" Nadia looked at him expectantly.

"The Room of Requirement, naturally."

"Obviously." James added.

"Where else?" chimed Peter.

Remus only shrugged. Then they continued drinking their butterbeers like the matter was solved.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Lily asked sarcastically, slapping her forehead with her palm. She then rolled her eyes, "What the bloody hell is the _Room of Requirement_!" she yelled, banging her fists on the table.

Remus shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Oww, my ears! My beautiful, gorgeous ears!" Cried Sirius dramatically, covering his ears with his hands, nearly whacking James and Remus with his elbows. Remus clung fearfully to Isis, ducking his head. James ducked his head under the table and Lily just glared at Sirius, muttering that he deserved it.

Nadia cleared her throat. "Okay, well as entertaining as that was, would someone care to explain about this Room?"

James sat up and scooted closer to Lily looking warily at Sirius, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Right. The room." Remus started, "Well, it's pretty self explanatory. It's a room that changes to fulfill the requirements of the people occupying it. Sirius and James came across it one night while roaming the castle. You have to walk past it three times, while thinking of a room that you need, and then a door appears and voila! It's basically an all-purpose room. It can be whatever you need it to."

James nodded in agreement. "Perfect place for parties. Or, well, anything, really."

Sirius agreed excitedly, "Oh! And we can have the house elves fix us some snacks and some butterbeer. And Pete and I will take care of the firewhiskey..." He said with a wink to Peter.

"From our special stash, for, er, special occasions." Peter nodded.

"Or just on occasions where we want to get smashed." James grinned.

"This is going to be the best party Hogwarts has ever seen!" Nadia exclaimed. "Isis, Lily and I will take care of the invites. Just let us know if there's anyone you want invited in particular."

"Perfect." Lily agreed.

Peter's date arrived first, closely followed by Nadia's, but Sirius' date wasn't scheduled to meet him for another half an hour.

"Well, excuse me for skipping out early, but I'm going to run a few extra errands before I meet my date. You know, flowers, chocolates, and the like." Sirius said as he stood up, waiting for someone to move over and let him out.

James rolled his eyes and nudged Lily who slid out of the booth to let the others out. "See you back at Hogwarts." Sirius called as he walked out the door.

"Well, I guess we should head to the pet store now, leave you two to your date." James said as he grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her away from the table. Isis and Remus waved to them from the now nearly empty booth as Lily mumbled, "Okay, okay I'm coming..."

After they went to the pet store, James and Lily were just walking around Hogsmeade, chatting.

"Mm, I'm so exhausted. Can we sit down somewhere for a bit?" Lily asked after a few hours of walking.

"Absolutely. Do you just want to go back to Hogwarts? There's not much to do here, anyway." James suggested.

"Sure, it's not too far."

"Just let me know if you want to sit down and rest somewhere, okay?"

Lily smiled at him, "Well if I get too tired, you'll carry me, right?"

"Hmm..." he pretended to think about it. "Nah...I'll just drag you along behind me."

Lily crossed her arms and pouted, turning away from him.

"Well, when you put it that way." He said as he hoisted her over his shoulders and carried her across the grounds.

"James! James, I can't believe you, put me down!"

"Mm...no."

"James!"

"Lily!"

She laughed. "Knock it off! I'm serious. I can walk the rest of the way."

"Well I should hope so, we're nearly there." He chuckled as he put her down gently on the floor. "Phew."

"What, are you trying to say that I'm fat?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

He shook his head and smiled. "Trust me, Lily, you have a _great_ body." This comment made them both blush. James coughed, "Er, what I mean is-"

"Um...let's just, go in." She suggested, and James agreed.

They entered their common room and Lily threw herself down on the couch, leaning back and propping her feet up on the coffee table. James sat down awkwardly on the chair next to her.

"I don't bite, you know." She said, looking up at him with an amused expression.

"Right. Sorry." He said as he sat down next to her on the couch. After a few moments, they both relaxed a little. James propped his feet up and spread his arms out on the back of the couch.

Lily yawned. "I'm about to fall asleep."

"Maybe you should go up to your room."

"Mm...too tired."

She turned her head to face him. He gulped. "Do you want me to...um, carry you up?"

"No, I'm too fat for you." she smiled.

"Never."

"Good."

Lily sat up and curled her legs up underneath her, facing James.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for hating you. You're a really good friend."

"Don't be sorry. I would have hated me, too. And I mostly brought it on myself. I loved teasing you. Still do." he smiled.

"I know. You've grown up."

"You like me better this way?"

"Much"

"Good. I don't think I could stand another minute of you hating me, let alone another _year_."

"Oh, you liked it. You enjoyed fighting with me."

"Yeah well, it was the only way I could get you to be passionate about me. Even if it wasn't exactly the way I wanted."

"Why did you give up?"

"I didn't. I'm just trying a new approach."

"Friendship."

"Exactly."

"Well, we're friends now, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good." Lily paused. "Well, we should go meet our friends for dinner, and then I'm heading to bed early."

"Sounds like a great idea." James replied as they stood up.

**Wow...long, much? Well, for me it's long, anyway. Soo..im going to start wrapping it up in a few chapters. I know it's been a long time since my last update, and for that im sooo sorry, but those of you who've stayed with my story, thanks and I hope this makes up for it! I would really love to get some feedback on this chapter, thanks.**


	8. Planning

Falling

Chapter 8: Planning

"So, Nadia, how was your date with Richard?" Lily asked over dinner.

"Oh, it was great. He was so sweet the whole time, and he took me dancing. Then after that we walked around this cute little garden for a while, it was really nice." She gushed.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Sounds like the perfect date." Lily commented.

"Oh, it was. And we're seeing each other tomorrow afternoon, too. For a picnic on the grounds, by the lake. I can hardly wait." She said excitedly while filling her plate with second helpings of mashed potatoes.

"Nadia, you have to tell us all the details later. Maybe tomorrow, over studying?" Isis proposed. Lily had the slight suspicion that she, too, wanted to tell about her date with Remus. And who could blame her, really? Lily only wished she had such things to talk about. Considering the state of her nonexistent love-life, she was forced to live that part of her life through her friends.

"And you'll be spilling details, too, missy." Lily said to Isis with a wink. "And no one's leaving anything out, I have to live through you guys since I have no romance in my life." She added, chuckling, but only half-joking.

"I'm sure James would love to help you with that, Lily." Sirius remarked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Promptly, James smacked Sirius on the back of the head, and continued devouring his food.

"Mm, I dunno, Sirius, he seems pretty occupied with his dinner at the moment."

James scowled. "Hey! I didn't eat lunch, okay? I'm hungry. And you should be one to talk, Lily, Miss Third Helpings."

"Well, I didn't eat lunch either, remember? I was out with you! Obviously you weren't considerate enough to consider the fact that I might be hungry after walking around for _hours_; how boring! So excuse me if I was exhausted and hungry, and now that I've eaten, I'm going to bed. Good Night." She said grumpily and stormed out of the Hall.

"Umm..." James said dumbly, staring blankly at the empty space that Lily had occupied just a few moments ago.

"Well, I'd say you messed up pretty badly, and you should probably go talk to her, mate."

"Sod off, Sirius." And with that, he too stomped out of the Great Hall.

"Geez, what's their problem tonight, anyway?" Sirius grumbled as he stabbed at his plate.

* * *

On his walk to the common room portrait, James had cooled down considerably, and decided he needed to apologize to Lily.

As he approached the portrait he heard a _thump_ and a muffled "stupid". _What the.._ He thought to himself. He stood in front of the portrait and furrowed his brows.

_Thump_

He muttered the password and the portrait swung open, Lily falling out of it. He caught her before he hit the ground, set her up right and helped her back inside before closing the entrance. He turned to face her.

"Um...Lily?" she looked up at him, blushing and seeming a bit embarrassed and flustered. "What was that all about?" he asked confusedly, but then shook his head, changing his mind. "Actually, nevermind, I don't want to know. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it that way, I was just joking."

She sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a little cranky, I guess."

"It's okay, I understand completely. We're both tired, we should rest."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry for what I said about today being boring, I really didn't mean that, I had a great time."

"No, no. You were right, it was pretty boring. I think I'm losing my touch! But I promise to make it up to you." he grinned, "And I've just got the perfect idea. Rest up, love. I've got plans for you tonight, so take a little nap, refresh yourself. I've got some planning to do." he said mysteriously as he walked back out of the portrait. Lily could practically feel him scheming.

She shrugged to herself and decided to take his advice; a nap sounded just fine about now. Lily had to admit she was excited for tonight, any time she got to spend with him lately was becoming increasingly wonderful. She never would have thought that she'd ever fall for James Potter, but she could no longer deny it. She smiled sleepily as she curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, not even having the energy to make it to her bedroom.

* * *

James checked the time; 6: 45. Sirius, Remus and Peter should be done with dinner by now. He went to the Gryffindor common room to go find them. After all, he couldn't plan this by himself.

The Marauders were all sitting in the 7th year boy's dorm, helping James perfect and carry out his plan for tonight. He wanted to show Lily that she was special to him, and that he could be unique and sweet and romantic.

"Okay, we don't have that much time to carry this out, but I think we'll be able to pull it off. After all, we are the infamous Marauders."

"Yeah, yeah, Sirius, just get on with it, you're wasting precious time." James said impatiently.

Sirius huffed. "Fine, fine. Okay, here's the deal: Remus, you go down to the kitchens and get some desserts or something, a few butterbeers, perhaps, whatever you think is appropriate." Remus nodded in understanding. "Next, James... Go up to the Astronomy Tower and set up a little spot for you guys to sit. Something comfortable, obviously."

"Got it."

"Okay. And Pete and I will take care of the Fireworks. Set them up, and set them off. Have your mirror with you so you can give me the cue when to start, alright?"

"Of course." James replied.

"Good! Okay, Marauders, break!" They all dispersed around the castle, Sirius and Peter transfiguring some spare parchment into fireworks, packing them up and taking them out to the grounds. They set them up in a place where they would be visible from the astronomy tower, then set up a little camp for them to wait at for James.

Remus went down to the kitchens and asked the elves to fill a small basket with 2 butterbeers, and some brownies. He carried the basket up to the tower under the cover of James' invisibility cloak, where James was setting up a spot for Lily and him to sit and watch the fireworks.

There was a fluffy blanket set up on the ground and a few floating candles around the area for light. Remus set the basket down next to the blanket and looked outside to where Sirius and Peter were setting off a few practice rounds.

"They look good." He commented, referring to the fireworks.

"Yeah, this spot has a perfect view."

"I like the decorations, James. I only wish I had thought of this idea for Isis. Now when Lily tells her friends about tonight, you'll make us all look bad." he joked.

James chuckled. "Yeah, so how are things going with you and Isis, anyway?"

"Great. I wish I would've had the courage to ask her out earlier, but, better late then never, right?"

"Right. Definitely."

James pulled the two-way mirror out of his pocket and spoke into it, "Sirius," Sirius' and Peter's faces appeared in the mirror. "They look good, mate. Relax for a little, I'll be back in a bit."

Sirius nodded and saluted James, "Yes, sir. Peter and I are standing by."

James chuckled and shook his head. "Remus will be down shortly to join you, he says. He's got the map with him, could you keep a lookout for me? I've got the cloak, but I don't want this night to be ruined. Not taking any chances."

"Sure thing! Sirius out."

Sirius' face disappeared from the mirror, and James slipped it back into his pocket, going back to his common room to wake Lily.

* * *

"Lily," he whispered, shaking her gently. "Wake up, I want to show you something."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned widely. "Okay." she whispered back sleepily. Lily sat up slowly and blinked a few times.

James smiled at her and pulled her from the couch by her arms. He flung the cloak over them, and they walked silently to the astronomy tower.

* * *

James threw the cloak off of them as they entered the tower, and led her to the blanket. Lily sat down on the blanket as James kneeled in front of the basket, pulling out two butterbeers.

Lily accepted the butterbeer from James and took a swig, set it down, and leaned back on her arms. "So. Why exactly are we here?" She asked curiously.

James just smiled at her mysteriously and leaned back as well. "You'll see." He pulled the mirror back out of his pocket and contacted Sirius. "We're ready. Light 'em up." he spoke into the mirror, and Lily saw Sirius nod once before his face disappeared from the glass.

She raised her eyebrow at James. "Ready for what?"

He reached out and turned her head to the fireworks, "Watch." he said simply.

Her face lit up with delight as the first fireworks began bursting in the sky. Sparks of red, gold and purple lit up the sky. Followed by green, blue and white. It really was a fantastic show. The fireworks were in the shape of animals, and they would move about. There was a majestic red dragon that flew across the sky, breathing gold and red sparks.

Lily's favourite, however was the lion that roared proudly as the golden sparks of his mane drooped down over the lake, reminding her of the fireworks she saw as a child, the ones that she always thought looked like a giant willow tree, with the sparks falling and leaving behind a gold trail of light.

She looked over at James, eyes gleaming and found that he had been watching her, instead of the spectacle in the sky. She blushed a bit, but reached over to hug him, whispering, "Thank you for doing this, James. It's very sweet." As she pulled back, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush harder and both of them smile stupidly, looking back to the fireworks.

After a while, James reached over to grab Lily's hand. She looked up at him, he looked sort of nervous. A new look for him, definitely.

He cleared his throat. "Lily...there's something I want to ask you. I've been really good all year, and I haven't asked you out once, but I can't hold back any longer. So...Will you go out with me?"

Lily smiled so widely she thought her face was going to break in half. "Of course I will...I've been wondering when you would ask." she giggled.

James let out a long breath. "Good. Because as much as I've missed you turning me down everyday, I was really hoping you would say yes."

She shifted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her and they both turned back to the fireworks.

After a few more minutes, Lily yawned widely. "Mm..I'm getting a little tired."

"Okay, do you want to go back, then?"

"Yeah, if we don't leave now I think you'll end up carrying me back." she laughed.

"I wouldn't mind, but I'll tell Sirius to wrap it up. One more for the grand finale." He pulled out the mirror again, and Sirius' face instantly appeared.

"Did you ask her, mate?" he asked eagerly.

James rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile forming on his face. "I'll tell you about it later, Padfoot. Can you wrap up the fireworks, though? Lily's getting tired."

"Sure thing, but we're not done talking about this." He smiled and his face disappeared.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Lily and James were back in their common room. After the grand finale, Lily insisted on helping clean up the blanket and food, even though James told her she needn't worry about it, and that he would get it later. Remus, Sirius, and Peter packed up the fireworks and such and headed back up to their dorms.

"Alright, Lil, you're tired, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." James said as they stepped into the common room.

"Mmhmm, I'm going, believe me." she said through a yawn. She turned to him and put her arms around his neck in an embrace, while he put his around her waist.

"Can I kiss you?" James asked as they pulled back.

Lily chuckled and shook her head. "James, you don't have to ask."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Goodnight, Lily." he said as he pulled away.

"Good indeed." she said as she went into her room and passed out as soon as she hit the pillows.

James went into his room and flopped down on his bed. _This year is definitely looking up_. He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, I've got the list." Nadia cleared her throat during breakfast as she read down the long list of names for their Halloween bash. "The obvious ones: Lily, Isis, me, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Richard. Alice Thatcher, Frank Longbottom, Lorraine Burkhart, Felicia Jones and Nathan Wallace from Hufflepuff. Then from Ravenclaw we've got Oliver Perry, Robert Schmidt, Tina Georges, Harriet Patman, and John Patil. Anyone have something to add?" She finished.

They all thought about it and shook their heads.

"Good! Then it's all ready and we can start making invitations tonight. It's only 2 weeks 'til Halloween, and we've got a lot of planning to do."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about decorations or a place to have the party. All we need to take care of are the invites and food and entertainment." Remus pointed out.

"And we don't have to worry about the alcohol, either." Sirius winked and Peter smiled mischievously.

James smirked. "We never have to worry about that."

"Well one thing we _do _need to think about is costumes. I have no idea what I'm gonna be." Lily said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh my gosh, Lil, you're right! I didn't even think of it!" Nadia exclaimed.

"Me neither. We need to do some major shopping next weekend. I knew we were forgetting to do something at Hogsmeade yesterday." Isis added.

"Relax, ladies. Look who you're talking to. The Marauders don't need some stupid permission slip or teacher supervision to go to Hogsmeade." Sirius smiled slyly and looked to James.

The girls sighed, relieved. "Oh, thank Merlin. I knew we were friends with you guys for a reason."

* * *

**A/N: well...that took a little longer than I hoped, pretty fluffy, I know..but still enjoyable hopefully.** **Please review:)**


End file.
